Ben 10 UA: The Trip
by Silverdude217
Summary: Ben and the gang are going on a camping trip in this small cabin in the woods. But what happens when they are joined by another member of the Tennyson family. What happens when a simple prank turns deadly serious? Contains Kyle's story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny Summer Day in Bellwood. Gwen Tennyson was packing for a camping trip out in this cabin in the woods with her boyfriend, Kevin, her cousin, Ben, and her adopted brother, Kyle.

"Let's see, I'll need one, maybe two changes of clothes. my swimsuit, some sunglasses..." she though to herself as she walked into her bedroom. When she walked in, she saw a girl with black hair and boots, with a purple t-shirt and black short skirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Gwen shouted. Her brother Kyle came running down the hall toward's Gwen's room when he heard her scream.

"Gwen? What's happened! Is it ElectricYeti serious or is it nothing Tri-Frog can't handle?" Kyle asked anxiously.

Gwen couldn't help but smile. Her parrents wanted another child, since they saw how fast she was growing up. Gwen had found Kyle near her Grandfather's secret pond. Ben thought that Kyle had robbed Azmuth when he saw Kyle with an upgraded Omnitrix. It looked exactly like Ben's Omnitrix, when he had to put it back on again when they were 15 for the exception that it was a deep cobalt blue. Ben nearly beat Kyle within an inch of his life untill Gwen stopped him. Kyle had told them that he was an orphan from the future who saved Azmuth's life, Ben and Kevin nearly killed the poor kid until Professor Parodox came in and validated his story. Gwen sent Kyle to an Orphanage and introduced him to Gwen's parrents. Sure enough they adopted him. Now Kyle was like Gwen's bodygaurd or protector. However he is only 11, and it doesnt help he's easily scared.

"Aww, how cute! You've got your own little bodygaurd." said the girl laying on Gwen's bed.

"Like I just asked, what are you doing here?" Gwen asked angrily.

"Relax, Gwendy, Grandma said i could come and stay with you for a few months. To get to know my new cousin."

"Gwen, who is this?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Kyle" Gwen sighed. "This is your cousin Sunny." Gwen said.

Sunny got off Ben's bed and looked at Kyle.

"Arent you just adorable! Tell me, does Gwen ever treat you unfairly, acts to much like a goody-goody." Sunny asked.

"No not really, Gwen's an awesome sister. She loves me, comforts me when I'm scared. She's the best sister I could ask for."

"She doesnt do anything to you that you dont like?" Sunny asked, seeing if he would say no. She knew nobody could like her cousin THIS much.

"Well, aside from Scary Fridays/Saturdays, Friday the 13th, and Halloween... no. She doesnt do anything to me. But can I just say one thing?"

"What would that be? Are you going to tell me that I should be more like Gwen, or Gwen is the best person alive? Some kinda junk like that?" Sunny asked.

"No, I wanted to tell you that your really pretty." Kyle said.

Sunny smiled. "Aww, thank you! Come here, give me a hug. At least someone around here likes me." she said, looking angrily at Gwen.

"Well, Sunny, Kyle needs to go...er... train with Ben. Kyle has an Omnitrix." Gwen said.

"But ben's on a date with Julie right now." Kyle said.

"Then go see Kevin and help him pack for the trip." Gwen said, getting a little frustrated.

"Okay, I'll go, but let me say one thing. I can tell that there is some bad blood between you and Sunny. But that doesnt stop me from inviteing her to the trip for my birthday. Just because you dont want to know her, doesnt mean I dont. You cant choose your family. You've got to play the cards your delt." Kyle said, popping up the dial on the Omnitrix. "If there is one thing I know, it's that I'm standing in a room with two aces right now. The only thing i want from this trip now, is to sit next to Sunny on the rides, there and back, and to sleep in the bed next to her in the cabin." He turned the dial a few times until he got the figure he wanted. Then he slamed it down.

He grew to just under 7 feet tall. His physique went from, 11 year old awkward phase, to personaly trainer. His hair went from his kinda long, light brown hair color to a short and spiky style platinum blond color. His bones became light and hollow, and he sprouted two large white wings on his back. Where his eyes were, a grey visor stood in it's place, the blue Omnitrix symbol lay in the center of his chest.

"Angel-o!" Kyle cried. he ran and jumped out Gwen's window. he flew off up above the clouds.

Up in the clouds was one of the only places Kyle could think. He loved all his transformations. But Angel-o was by far his favorite. Angel-o was so... human. The feeling of flying was amazing. The wind rushing past every part of his body, the sight of looking down from above. He knew how horrible a place the world was, he watched the news. But when he looked down on it, it looked so peaceful. Of course he had two other Aliens that could fly, but the feeling wasnt the same.

"Man, it's great that i have a new cousin. but why was Gwen so upset to see her? I dont know, but who cares!" Kyle thought to himself. Nothing could kill his good mood.

Kyle though about all the good things in his life. He had it made! Gwen would teach him magic. Kevin taught him about alilen tech and about the plumbers, a secret alien agency. And ben taught him how to use the Aliens on Kyle's omnitrx. Kyle looked down below and saw Kevin's garage. He hated landing, not that he wasnt good at it, but that it ment he had to stop flying.

"Hey Kevin, I think it's almst time." Kyle said.

"Are you kidding?'

"Nope, todays the day. I'm going to complete it."

"You know Azmuth is going to kill you right?"

"He cant kill me, technicly, as of today, I dont exist."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, Now, I need to sync my Omnitrix core with the one in the Omnitrix I'm making. I've made the core, but I need to sync it." Kyle said.

Suddenly there was a huge flash. standing before Kyle and Kevin stood a small grey alien being.

"Hey... Azmuth... I dont suppose you heard-"

"I heard EVERYTHING!" Azmuth yelled.

"So... I dont suppose your going to make me shut this down, do you?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Well, if it were anyone else I would. But seeing how you built this Omni Matrix from scratch... I suppose I'll let you keep it. But you'll need to sync it to the Condon Stream if you want it do actually work." Azmuth said.

"I've already figure that part out... I think. I believe that this machine here can be used to sync my Omni Core to the one I built. I just need to remove my core somehow... If only SOMEONE who was here right now could remove it for me. I wouldnt want to ruin the amzing craftmanship in building this Omnitrix..." Kyle explained.

"Fine... give my your wrist." Azmuth said, He twisted the dial a few times and the core popped right out.

Kyle put the core into a special spot crafted for the core. He grabbed the switch in front of him and turned on the machine. He needed to aim at the Omni core in front of the machine. He pulled the switch and the beam of green energy from Kyle's Omnitrix core turned toward the core. Suddenly the switch snapped. Kyle franticly looked around and saw a money wrench. He clamped it on the broken end of the switch and yanked hared. The beam slowly came closer and closer to the core in front of the machine. Kyle pulled with all his might until, finally, the beam was directly on it's target. The beam shot out with so much raw power, Kyle could barely hold it steady. Just as he was about to let go, the core in frony of kyle was glowing."

Azmuth looked over the glowing core.

"I cant believe it. It worked. It actually worked. if you'd like, maybe you could work in my lab and help me design some more inventions of mine." Azmuth said.

"Any other time I would accept. But I have matters to attend to." Kyle said. With that, Azmuth teleported back to Galvan prime.

"Do you think she'll like it? I really want her to know how I feel. She's made my life so awesome." Kyle said.

"It's an Omnitrix, how could she NOT like it?" Kevin replied.

"Your right. hey, can I get a ride home? I still need to pack for tonight."

"Sure thing, I gotta see your sister anyway. I just gotta grab something real quick. Go wait in the car."

"You got it Kevin." Kyle replied.

As Kyle ran out to the car, Kevin grabbed a large duffle bag labeled "Training gear" on it.

"I like you kid, but this is going to be one heck of a training session." 


End file.
